Fate
by SethStriker
Summary: What happens when Natsu turns into E.N.D. and the only way to stop him is for Lucy to suck him onto the book? Read and find out! I do not own any of the characters! Hiro Mashima does!


**This fanfic came to my head after watching the final parts of the Goosebumps movie starring Jack Black as R.L. Stine. Hope you enjoy this fanfic. Picture belongs to LeonS-7 so go check out her amazing artwork on Deviantart!  
**

LUCY'S P.O.V

Team Natsu had just defeated the last 2 members of Zeref's 12 Spriggans and are about to kill the black wizard once and for all. But we have just learned a horrible truth.

"What?" Gray asked.

"You heard me. Natsu is my younger brother and is the fire demon E.N.D. The very same demon you promised you r father you would kill." Zeref said bluntly. Everyone in the one was speechless. There was no way that Natsu was his brother. Or that he was the fire demon E.N.D. It was complete bullshit, not to mention impossible. Out of all of us, Natsu was the most shocked.

"You liar! There's no way that Natsu is E.N.D!" I yelled out in anger.

"Whether or not you believe me doesn't matter. I will show you first hand." Zeref chanted several words and opened the Book of E.N.D. and in a matter of seconds, Natsu started screaming. His body started to glow a dark crimson aura.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" His screams of agony made my heart shatter. He was transforming right before our eyes. He grew wings & horns, his skin turned into dragon scales but more demonic looking, and the one thing that scared me was his red eyes. Those vicious red eyes that seem soulless and dark. Zeref had dropped to the ground and the black aura that surround him disappeared.

"Welcome back into the world, Etherious Natsu Dragneel." Zeref said casually. The black wizard a roar as an answer. All of us look terrified. Our friend, my secret love, was turned into the guild master of Tartarus as well as the strongest demon Zeref ever created. Before any of us could react, Natsu had charged at Zeref and used some strange fire magic that pierced the black wizard, making him disappear like paper was burning.

"I used all my power to turn you back to E.N.D. And now my wish to die has been fulfilled. Finally, I'm dying…thank you…my little brother…" Zeref said before completely disappearing. Zeref may be gone but Natsu was still in his E.N.D form.

"Natsu!" I yelled out, trying to reach him somehow. I knew in my heart that the pink haired mage that I loved so much was still inside.

"Lucy. Stop. He's gone." I turned to Gray who had a vicious look on his face.

"How can you say that?! He's our friend!"

"Correction. Was our friend. Now he is the fire demon that I swore to my father I would kill." The ice mage said while his tattoo glowed. And walked to him and slapped him. Hard.

"You would kill your own friend because you made a promise. How can you…how can you be so cruel?" I asked with tears streaming down my face. Gray didn't respond but push me to the ground.

"Stay out of this Lucy. He is no longer the Natsu we know." He said before charging in. I tried to get up but Erza restrained me.

"Erza! Not you too!"

"We don't have a choice. Natsu has turned into a demo-"

"So you're just going to give up on him?! After all he's done for us?!" I tried to reason with her. I can tell that Erza is having a difficult time taking this in. But her allowing Gray to kill Natsu was wrong.

"Lucy, I know that he's our friend, but right now, He's a different person." Erza said while tears streamed her cheeks. I couldn't escape her grip and watched in horror the fight between Natsu and Gray. They were at each other's throat. One attack after another. Fire vs. Ice.

"Ice Devil's Rage!" Gray releases a large blizzard of cold air, ice and snow from his mouth, directing it towards Nastu.

"Fire Dragon Demon's Roar!" Natsu yelled in a demonic voice. Both the powers of a dragon and a demon attacked Gray and blasted him, making him crash into a wall that fell after impact. The ice mage laid flat. Erza then released her grip on me and re-quipped into her fire empress armor. She charges in and attacks Natsu with two fire swords.

"Erza stop! Please!" I begged. She didn't listen but slash Natsu with her two blades. In turn, he used his claws to slash Erza and attacked her with advanced versions of his moves.

"Fire Dragon Demon's Iron Fist! Crush Fang! Wing Attack!" The three moves proved to be more effective that Erza thought as her started to break.

"I'm sorry Natsu, but I must defeat you! Requip! Armadura Fairy!" Erza requipped into her strongest armor, and charged at Natsu at full force, only to fail as Natsu managed to stop her attack and use his Crimson Exploding Bladedge attack to not only send Erza flying but destroy her armor.

"Erza!" I yelled out. Wendy was too scared to do anything so I knew I had to save Natsu.

"Natsu please! It's me! Lucy! I know you're still in there!"

"Salamander is gone girl. I am E.N.D. The most powerful demon my brother has ever created." He boasted.

"NO! I refuse to believe that! You're Natsu Dragneel! The Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail! You were the one who brought me to the guild. But most of all…" I started and finished.

"You are the one I love…" I said with tears falling from my face like two waterfalls. That was when his eyes turn back to normal. Somehow my Natsu was in control.

"Luce…I…Uggh!"

"Shut up Dragneel! I'm in control now! I will kill this girl, and then the rest of your guild! And you will watch me do it." The two were having a power struggle. Trying to take control of the same body. I knew it. Natsu was still alive. He was trying to regain control.

"Natsu! Fight him! Please!"

"Don't you dare hurt Luce! Don't even lay one finger on her using my body!"

"Shut up Dragneel! I'm calling the shots here! I will hurt her! I will make sure she suffers slowly. And painfully." That was when he charged at me. But a burst of light stopped him from making any contact. That light diminished and appeared two people. My eyes widened in shock. It was my mother Layla Heartfilia as well as the Celestial Spirit King.

"Who the hell are you?!" E.N.D. yelled out in frustration.

"Mom?"

"Yes my dear. It is me."

"What are you doing here? And why is the King with you?"

"The reason that we appear before you my old friend, is to assist you in your battle. You see your mother and I once fought together against a dark mage before meeting your father. Now I wish to lend you my strength. Layla has kept both this Celestial Sprit armor as well as my key hidden because she saw a premonition where you would fight the pink haired one during your childhood."

"It's the truth Lucy. My illness was from transferring my magic energy to both you and these items.I wanted to insure that you would be victorious."

"But why?"

"You must defeat E.N.D. And you must do it with all your strength. These items will assist you in this battle." Before I could say anything, the armor was now on me as well as the King's key in my right hand. The armor was similar to the outfit Virgo gave me after being stripped by Zirconis, but I had pauldrons that were star shaped. The gauntlets completely covered my arms while the greaves covered my legs with stars on the knees.

"Lucy, you must defeat E.N.D., otherwise Natsu will forever be controlled by E.N.D. and the rest of the world will be destroyed." My mother said before she and the King disappeared. It took me awhile toget it to my head that my mom was right. So I readied myself and assumed a fighting stance.

"So, are you finally going to fight me?" He said while igniting his fist on fire.

"Yes, but I'm not trying to fight you E.N.D., I'm going to save Natsu." The King's key turned into a sword that had all the keys of the Zodiac. (Aquarius key was restored before this fight began and Yukino gave me her keys).

"13 spirits of the Zodiac, please lend me your strength!" My body began to glow and I charged at Natsu and vice-versa. We kept at each other for what I can say was forever, but the two of us were at our limit, and decided to finish this fight.

"Celestial Spirit King, 13 spirits of the Zodiac, lend me you strength one last time." I held the sword high and channeled all of their power into one attack.

"Fire Dragon Demon's Crimson Phoenix Blade!" Natsu charged at me full strength while I slashed at him with one swing of my sword using the King's Galaxia Blade attack. The intense energy clashed, the two of us wouldn't let down. I had to defeat E.N.D., I need to save Natsu from this monster who stole his body. That was when my body began to glow bright, and when I heard my mother's voice again.

'Lucy, it is time for you to end this!' My mother yelled out. She was right, I had to end this fight now. And the only way to do that is to use my most powerful attack.

"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...

All the stars, far and wide...

Show me thy appearance...

With such shine.

Oh Tetrabiblos...

I am the ruler of the stars...

Aspect become complete...

Open thy malevolent gate.

Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...

Shine!

Urano Metria!

The power of my ultimate magic spell not only increased the power of attack, but it was enough to overpower E.N.D.'s attack and defeat him. The blast from that attack was enough for Natsu to take control.

"Lucy…" Natsu said in disbelief. He was baffled at what just transpired. I had defeated E.N.D. on my own. In doing so, I saved the world, and Natsu. I ran to him and enveloped him into a tight hug, not wanting to let go.

"Natsu. It's over, you're free. E.N.D. is gone."

"No Luce, you're wrong. He is still inside me. I can feel it. Lucy please, you have to use the book to seal me and E.N.D. and destroy-"

"NO! I won't do that! There has to be another way! I just saved you from E.N.D.! I can't lose you!"

"I know it's hard Luce, but this is the only way to ensure the safety of others."

"But…but…if I seal you…and I destroy the book…what will happen to you?" I questioned him while shedding tears.

"It's okay Luce. You know it has to be done." I held him tighter. There was no way I was going to lose Natsu.

"Natsu…please don't make me do this…I love you so much…" I confessed.

"I know Lucy. I love you too. But we can't be together if I am a monster."

"You are not a monster! Do you hear me?! You are anything but that! I can't lose you! I've lost my mother and father already! I can't lose one more person!"

"Lucy, we could argue some more, or you could put an end to this."

"I can't Natsu. I just can't…I need you…"

"Please Lucy…I know that this is a very hard thing for you to do…but it's the only way to truly save me from E.N.D. You know it's the right thing to do." He raised his left arm and the book flew to him.

"Lucy...if you truly love me, then you'll this for me." I looked at him and he broke the hug to hand me the book. I grabbed it from him but pulled him in for a kiss. Naturally he returned the kiss and held me tight. After awhile we broke for air and I opened the book. It started to glow an eerie red and that light hit Natsu. He started to vanish little by little. I shook my head. I can't say goodbye to him. He was the last person that I want to lose so I ran towards him and kissed him one last time. I never wanted to end that kiss but it only lasted for minutes since he was sucked into the book. I held the book in my arms and cried. I will never see him again. I can't let him out without releasing E.N.D. Erza, Gray, and Wendy were standing in front of me. Looking at me with grim faces.

"Stay away! I won't let you kill Natsu you monsters!" I yelled out, making Erza and Gray remember what they were trying to do. That was when the rest of the guild showed up. Levy walked towards me and hugged me, trying to comfort me.

Two weeks later.

The guild set up a memorial for Natsu at Kardia Cathedral. It was a statue of him made of stone with a plaque saying

In honor of the flame that shined Fairy Tail

Natsu Dragneel

Everyone took so much time to pay their respects, but I took the longest. Mavis appeared out of nowhere from behind, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You miss him, don't you?:" she asked.

"Not a day goes by that I don't think about him. I loved Natsu so much. But now he's gone. Trapped in this book." She shook her head.

"No he's not. He will always be with you, in all our hearts. In your heart. And standing over by the entrance." She said and pointed towards the entrance of the Cathedral. I looked and my eyes widened in shock. There he stood, Natsu. My dragon slayer. I wanted to call out to him, but my voice wouldn't let me so instead I ran towards him at full speed and tackled him to the ground, holding in my arms.

"How are you…?"

"Thank Mavis. She used her life and magic to separate E.N.D. and I from each other." I looked at Mavis who was smiling.

"Thank you Mavis. You have no idea how happy I am right now."

"I do have an idea." She said and that's when Zeref showed up out of nowhere.

"Zeref! What the!"

"No need to be alarm. As you can see we are both ghosts now. Incapable of hurting anyone." Mavis said to reassure the guild.

"She speaks the truth. I only came to see my younger brother one last time. Natsu, you take care of yourself. And Lucy, thank you for defending him. Had Gray or Erza managed to kill him or destroy the book, Natsu would be dead right now." That was when the two mages presented themselves.

"Lucy, Natsu. We are truly sorry for what we did." Erza and Gray said in unison while bowing.

"It's okay. You too were doing what you thought was best for the world. Just promise to do one thing."

"And what's that?" Erza asked.

"You two should listen to Lucy more instead of being stubborn." He said teasingly, causing the whole guild to laugh.

"(Clears throat) Well then, everyone, this is where we must say goodbye. It is time for us to go." She looks at Makarov.

"Makarov, you have done well to create such a great, fun guild. Keep at it."

"I will, Master Mavis." Both Mavis and Zeref disappeared into thin air, along with the book of E.N.D. After that everyone at the guild ran up to Natsu and we all had a group hug. All of us were happy to have Natsu back. Mostly me. He smiles at me and pulls me in for a loving kiss. I'm glad that I have him back.


End file.
